Un corte de pelo
by Rose Cf
Summary: Las amigas de Aome la convencen de cortarse el cabello teniéndolo hasta la mejilla, ¿qué pensará Inuyasha?


Hola a todos, acá vengo con un one-shot de Inuyasha, es el primer one-shot que hago, espero que me haya salido bien xD

AVISO: A mis antiguos lectores y a los nuevos, a partir del lunes estaré publicando una nueva historia de Inuyasha, se llama "Sálvame, Inuyasha", aquí está el resumen:

"A Aome la secuestran en su época y cuando llega a la época feudal, Inuyasha la ve toda lastimada, ¿Aome podrá contarle lo que ocurrió? ¿Qué hará Inuyasha?"

Será rating "T" por tener escenas un poco fuertes, así que les recomiendo que pongan "follow author" (seguir autor) para que puedan estar pendientes, bueno, espero que disfruten el one-shot.

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, Inuyasha (el anime, el manga y sus personajes) pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

*One-shot* (Capítulo único)

Luego de muchas peleas, Aome pudo volver por unos días a su época, ya que cierto medio demonio, no quería que se fuera.

 **"-¡Te he dicho que te tienes que quedar! -Gritó Inuyasha, él se encontraba caminando detrás de Aome, ella cargaba su mochila amarilla en su espalda.**

 **-¡Y yo de que tengo exámenes! Volveré en 2 días, solo pido eso, ¡2 días! ¡¿No entiendes que mi vida depende de ello?!-Le pregunta gritando sin detenerse, a unos pocos pasos, se encontraban caminando y escuchando la pelea, Miroku, Sango y Shippo, que ya estaban acostumbrados a las discusiones de ellos.**

 **-¿Tú vida depende de ello? ¿Me dices que esos demonios que llamas exámenes te pueden matar?-Le preguntó Inuyasha, Aome se detiene y coloca una mano sobre su frente dando un largo suspiro.**

 **-Ya te lo había explicado antes, no son demonios como tales, son pruebas...-**

 **Inuyasha la miró por unos segundos pensando en lo que le había dicho, pero aún así no pensaba en dejarla ir.**

 **-No te irás, y es lo último que diré, vámonos, tenemos que irnos a buscar Naraku.-Dijo Inuyasha comenzando a caminar hacia el lado contrario.**

 **-¡Si me iré! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo!-Gritó con fuerza haciendo que Inuyasha cayera al piso cada vez que Aome mencionaba la palabra.**

 **Ella aprovechó que Inuyasha seguía en el piso medio inconsciente, se despide de sus amigos, corre hacia el pozo y salta metiéndose, de verdad esperaba que sus amigos detuvieran a Inuyasha para que no fuese detrás de ella a su época y la obligara a que regresara."**

Aome se encontraba caminando luego de haber hecho sus exámenes que creyó que aprobó, como Aome salió de última, no vio a ninguna de sus amigas, pero unos segundos después, las vio sentadas hablando en una banca.

-¡Hola chicas!-Gritó acercándose, cuando la ven, ellas la miran.

-Ya era hora de que salieras, Aome, ¿crees que aprobaste el examen?-Le preguntó Eri.

-Sí, eso... Creo.-Dijo Aome riendo mientras se rascaba su cabeza.

-¿Saben? Deberíamos pensar otras cosas, por ejemplo, yo quisiera ir a la peluquería, quisiera arreglarme el cabello y las uñas de las manos.- Dijo Ayumi.

Aome no dijo nada, desde antes que comenzara la recolección de los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon en la época feudal, no había vuelto a ir a una peluquería o a un "salón", y eso había ocurrido hace ya casi un año.

-Yo digo que está bien, ¿y ustedes?-Le pregunta Yuka a Eri y Aome.

-Yo voy.-Dijo Eri.

-Yo también voy.-Dijo Aome, y así fue como las 4 chicas, se dirigieron a una peluquería, a Aome le pintaron las uñas y cuando le iban a secar el cabello, la peluquera la mira.

-¿Quieres que te lo corte un poco?-Le pregunta.

-Yo, pues...-Comenzó a decir a Aome, no, no se lo cortaría, creía que su cabello era lo suficientemente lindo para que se lo cortaran.

-¡Sí! Se lo deja hasta las mejillas.-Dijo Eri que llegaba de haberse secado el cabello, Aome niega y cuando la peluquera le corta un mechón, aparecen Ayumi y Yuka.

-¡Vas a quedar preciosa, Aome! Para que cuando te vea tu novio rebelde se decida por ti en vez de andar jugando a 2 bandos.-Dijo Ayumi, Aome mira a sus amigas, tenían razón, quizás Inuyasha la vería diferente si se cortaba el cabello.

-¿Entonces? ¿Lo corto o no?-Pregunta la peluquera.

-Sí, hágalo.-Respondió Aome cerrando sus ojos.

*Unas horas más tarde

Inuyasha estaba viendo hacia dentro del pozo esperando por Aome, ya se había tardado demasiado.

-Esa tonta, se está tardando demasiado.-Se dijo en voz alta, en eso aparece Shippo que se le tira sentándose en su hombro.

-¿Aún no llega Aome? ¡Se ha tardado mucho!-Gritó, Inuyasha frunce el ceño y lo tira lejos, ya se había molestado con Aome, por lo que corre dirigiéndose a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, donde se encontraban Miroku y Sango junto a la anciana Kaede, pero se detiene al oler el aroma de Aome, pero esta vez venía más extraño, olía algo diferente...

Se devuelve y ve como la joven primero tira su gran mochila amarilla.

-Oye Aome, ¡te tardaste mucho!-Gritó agarrando su mochila, pero cuando vio a Aome, abrió más sus ojos y su boca, Aome tenía su cabello corto al lado de sus mejillas y ya no tenía su pollina en su frente.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Le pregunta Aome al ver como la miraba.

-Ehm, ¿te cortaste el cabello?-

Aome se toca su cabello y comienza a caminar.

-Sí, tenía tiempo con este peinado y necesitaba cambiarlo, ¿te gusta?-

Inuyasha no responde y siguen caminando hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, cuando Aome entra, Miroku, Sango y la anciana Kaede posaron sus miradas hacia la recién llegada.

-Aome...-Dijo Sango asombrada, Aome sonríe y espera que Inuyasha entre, cuando él lo hace, deja la mochila en el piso.

-Les traje cosas para compartir, mi madre les preparó comida.-Dijo mientras sacaba las cosas de su mochila, en eso entra Shippo y la mira asombrado.

-¡Aome! ¡Qué linda te ves!-Gritó Shippo saltando hacia los brazos de Aome, ella lo abraza y Miroku se acerca a Aome.

-Señorita Aome, tengo que admitir que con ese peinado se ve muy hermosa, ¿le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?-Le pregunta, Inuyasha le da un golpe en su cabeza y Sango lo mira molesta.

-¡No hagan tanto escándalo por un tonto corte de cabello! Tenemos que seguir buscando a Naraku.-Dijo Inuyasha cruzando sus brazos.

*Un par de horas después.

Todos se encontraban durmiendo, bueno, no todos, ya que Aome se encontraba viendo las estrellas con las piernas flexionadas y encima de ellas sus brazos.

- _"No entiendo, a Inuyasha no le parecí atractiva, genial, seguro ahora debe preferir más a Kikyo, eres un genio, Aome."-_ Pensó Aome mientras acostaba su cabeza sobre sus rodillas cerrando sus ojos.

Inuyasha abre sus ojos y ve que Aome seguía despierta, por lo que se baja del árbol donde estaba y se acerca a ella.

-¿Qué haces despierta?-

Aome levantó su mirada y al ver como Inuyasha la miraba, se limpia algunas lágrimas que habían salido y estira sus piernas.

-No tengo sueño, vuelve a dormir.-Le dijo, no quería verlo, por lo que se levantó, caminó unos pasos y se sentó volviendo a flexionar sus piernas.

Inuyasha la sigue y la mira extrañado.

-¿Qué diablos te ocurre?-

-No es nada.-Dijo Aome susurrando acostando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, Inuyasha frunce el ceño y camina poniéndose delante de ella.

-No es cierto, algo te ocurre, dime, ¿qué te pasa?-Le pregunta colocando sus rodillas en la grama quedando en frente de Aome.

-¿Qué me ocurre? ¡¿Quieres saberlo?! ¡Pues te lo diré! ¡No te parezco atractiva! Debes preferir más a Kikyo porque ahora soy fea, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Ya lo dije!-Gritó Aome levantando su rostro, unas pequeñas lágrimas se habían asomado en sus ojos, Inuyasha la mira asombrado, ¿acaso Aome le había dicho que no le parecía atractiva?

-¡¿Estás loca?! Yo nunca te dije que no me parecías atractiva, si, ya no te pareces a Kikyo, ¡pero eso no signifique que te ame menos que a ella!-Gritó, Aome se quedó callada al escuchar esas palabras, a unos pocos pasos se encontraban Miroku, Sango, Shippo incluso Kirara teniendo un ojo abierto observando la discusión de sus amigos.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-Le pregunta Aome sintiendo como sus mejillas se ponían calientes, Inuyasha se da cuenta lo que acababa de decir, por lo que, se sonroja y cruza sus brazos.

-¡Nada! ¡No dije nada! Volvamos a dormir.-Dijo levantándose, pero Aome le agarró de la manga de su hitoe, Inuyasha la mira volviendo a apoyar sus rodillas sobre la grama, ella aprovecha para acercar su rostro y darle un beso sobre sus labios.

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido, pero aún así correspondió al beso, Inuyasha pudo notar que Aome no sabía qué hacer, ya que era su primer beso, Inuyasha le acarició sus labios con su lengua, Aome abrió su boca e Inuyasha metió su lengua entrelazándola con la de Aome, ella se sonrojó mucho más, podía escuchar sus propios latidos de su corazón, como si los tuviera en sus oídos, su respiración, tanto la de ella como la de Inuyasha, eran lentas y profundas, sentían como una ráfaga de viento les acariciaba sus cabellos moviéndolos un poco.

El tiempo se había detenido, por un momento, no existía la perla de Shikon, ni Naraku, nadie, solo existían ellos 2, dándose un beso que les permitía demostrar lo que sentían, cuánto se amaban...

Unos segundos después, cuando Aome e Inuyasha se tuvieron que separar por la falta del aire, abrieron lentamente sus ojos y se observaron fijamente, podían ver a través del otro, no habían alejado mucho sus rostros, por lo que la respiración del otro prácticamente le acariciaba sus labios.

-Tú... ¿Me amas como a Kikyo o me amas más que a ella?-Le pregunta Aome susurrando luego de permanecer unos momentos en silencio, ambos seguían en la posición que estaban hace rato, Inuyasha mantenía sus rodillas apoyadas en la grama, y Aome tenía sus piernas flexionadas y sus brazos encima de sus rodillas.

Inuyasha alejó su rostro y parpadeó varias veces, Aome, al no recibir respuesta, sintió como si algo dentro de su corazón sonara de la misma manera que cuando un vidrio se rompe, se levantó y comenzó a caminar, cuando había dado un par de pasos, Inuyasha se levantó y le agarró su mano.

-¡Espera!-Gritó.

-Está bien, olvida lo que te pregunté, sé muy bien lo que sientes por Kikyo, fui muy idiota por habértelo preguntado.-Dijo Aome sin voltearse a verlo, pero aún así, había detenido su paso al momento en que Inuyasha le había agarrado la mano, Aome, al hablar, sintió como un gran nudo aparecía dentro de su garganta, sus ojos estaban aguados, estaba muy cerca de comenzar a llorar, pero no lo haría delante de Inuyasha, no, porque ella ya sabía de hace un tiempo lo que Inuyasha sentía por la otra sacerdotisa, por su antiguo amor, y le parecía muy tonto el haber pensado por una milésima de segundo que Inuyasha la amaba mucho más que a ella.

Inuyasha, al escuchar lo que había dicho, suelta su mano, corre quedando en frente de Aome y la abraza colocando su mano sobre su cabeza para que Aome pudiera acostar su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Sí, eres idiota, muy idiota, por pensar que yo amaba más a Kikyo que a ti.-Le dijo, Aome abrió más sus ojos, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Inuyasha acababa de decirle que la amaba más que a Kikyo?

-Te amo, tonta.-Le dijo Inuyasha cerrando sus ojos, Aome no aguantó más y comenzó a llorar, lo abrazó colocando sus brazos en su espalda, los latidos de su corazón se hacían rápidos, su respiración ahora se había vuelto lenta y profunda, y sus ojos... Se encontraban cerrados, pero eso no impedía de que algunas lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas manchando el pecho de su amado.

Inuyasha le acarició lentamente su cabello y colocó su mano en su rostro, pasando por una mejilla y luego por su barbilla levantando su cara para hacer que ella lo mirara a los ojos, Aome abrió un poco su boca y él acercó su rostro y le dio un beso en sus labios, Aome correspondió cerrando sus ojos, Inuyasha colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura pegándola más a él, no quería romper el beso, quería demostrarle que la amaba mucho más de lo que amaba a Kikyo, que la sacerdotisa era su antiguo amor, pero que Aome era su verdadero, con el que quería estar durante toda su vida.

Y pensar que todo había comenzado por un simple corte de pelo...

*Unos minutos después.

Inuyasha y Aome se encontraban apoyados en un árbol, Aome tenía su cabeza sobre el pecho de Inuyasha, ambos tenían sus manos entrelazadas, en eso Shippo no pudo aguantar más, se levantó y fue corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Estoy muy feliz por ustedes!-Gritó saltando encima de Aome, en eso Miroku y Sango se levantan y van corriendo en un tonto intento de detener a Shippo, allí Inuyasha y Aome entendieron algo, sus amigos habían visto todo.

-Bien hecho Inuyasha, sabía que podías lograrlo.-Dijo Miroku sonriendo mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

Inuyasha se sonrojó, desvío la mirada y frunció el ceño.

-Deberíamos ir a celebrar que ustedes están juntos, ¿no creen?-Pregunta Sango, ella conocía muy bien los sentimientos de su amiga, por lo tanto, sabía que Aome se encontraba más que feliz en ese momento.

Inuyasha no dijo nada y Aome comenzó a reír, unos pocos segundos después, Inuyasha se levanta y le da un golpe a Shippo y Miroku.

-¿Qué hacían ustedes espiando?-Les pregunta notablemente molesto.

-No te molestes mi amigo, no podíamos perdernos algo tan importante como esto.-Dijo Miroku sobándose su cabeza ya que allí lo había golpeado Inuyasha.

Inuyasha no respondió y se subió a una rama, Miroku, Sango y Shippo volvieron al lugar donde estaban para acostarse y dormirse, aún faltaban unas horas para el amanecer.

En cuanto Aome.

Ella se puso a ver a Inuyasha, se levantó, vio hacia donde estaban sus amigos y luego volvió a ver dónde estaba Inuyasha.

-Buenas noches, Inuyasha.-

-Buenas noches, Aome.-Dijo Inuyasha, Aome sonrió y fue caminando hacia dónde estaban sus amigos, ahora podía decir, que sus amigas tenían razón, Inuyasha si había decidido.

Y la había elegido a ella.

 **FIN**


End file.
